


Hard Day's Night

by Anonymous



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee moves to the side to see the TV. “Hold on a minute, babe, I gotta kill this one guy and then we’ll start grumpy cuddle night.”</p><p>***</p><p>Wherein Inara has a bad day at the office, so she comes home and fucks Kaylee senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> BE GENTLE WITH ME. This is my first attempt at femslash. Let me know if you like it or if I should just stick to gratuitous anal relations.
> 
> Title is from "Hard Day's Night" by the Beatles.

The front door opens with a loud squeak and slams back shut. A cool breeze ghosts over Kaylee’s thighs, and she doesn’t look up from the TV as she calls out, “Hey, hun!”

Inara’s only reply is a grumble and the echoing of stiletto heels clicking against the tile of the foyer.

“Bad day?” Kaylee adds, followed by, _“Fuck!”_ as her character takes a fuckton of damage and she’s forced to use her last healing potion.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Inara replies from what sounds like the bedroom.

“Okay,” Kaylee calls out. “You wanna order pizza then? A bunch of new releases showed up on Netflix today. We could have a grumpy cuddle night.”

Inara doesn’t respond, but Kaylee can hear her heels clacking in the bathroom, can hear her shuffling things around in the bedroom, then the sound disappears until two long, navy blue, pant-suited legs atop high heels are standing right in front of her.

Kaylee moves to the side to see the TV. “Hold on a minute, babe, I gotta kill this one guy and then we’ll start grumpy cuddle night.”

Inara doesn’t budge, so Kaylee pauses the game and trails her eyes up the long legs in front of her, up the white blouse bereft of a matching suit jacket, unbuttoned to her chest, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair is tied up in a messy, windswept bun from the drive home in their convertible, and her makeup is somehow—as always—impeccable.

Kaylee, by comparison, sits on the floor, Xbox controller between her legs, wearing nothing but a pair of Batman boyshorts and a worn-out _Pulp Fiction_ t-shirt.

She knows the look Inara is giving her, hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked in consternation as she gazes down at her.

Kaylee laughs nervously and asks, “Did I forget to take out the trash or somethin’?”

Inara purses her lips and tries not to smile and— _oh_ , it’s _that_ look. Kaylee likes _that_ look a lot better than the you’ve-been-playing-video-games-for-nine-hours look. A shiver runs up her spine and her lips part as Inara sinks down to her knees between Kaylee’s legs, takes the controller from her hands, and kisses her.

Inara tastes like expensive lipstick covered in cheap cherry chapstick; smells faintly of roses and something else indefinable that always makes Kaylee’s stomach flip and fill full of butterflies. She always kisses like it’ll be their last and it makes her weak in the knees, leaves her panting and gasping for more, silent pleas to never leave.

Inara breaks away and Kaylee asks, breathless, “So… no grumpy cuddle night?”

Inara grins, devious smile stretching across her beautiful face, and leans down to kiss the inside of Kaylee’s knee. Between kisses, she whispers softly, “I have another idea.”

“Oh,” Kaylee says, and, because she doesn’t know when to shut up, adds, “I mean, we should still definitely catch the new stuff on Netflix. I added it all to our—“ Kaylee yelps when Inara nibbles at the soft flesh of her inner thigh, and her voice pitches up an entire octave when she concludes, “ _queue_.”

Inara chuckles softly and continues trailing downward, leaving faint traces of dark burgundy lipstick around reddening bite marks. She drags her nails up and down the outside of Kaylee’s thighs, and Kaylee gets goosebumps, heart elevating in her chest as a warmth tinges her cheeks.

Kaylee spreads her legs wider, and Inara says quietly, muffled into Kaylee’s hipbone and cotton panties, “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Sighing, Kaylee leans her head back against the seat of the couch, lets her eyes flutter closed as Inara kisses up her stomach over her shirt and settles in closer. She rubs her hands over her sides and gently ghosts over Kaylee’s nipples with her thumbs. Kaylee gasps and arches her back, digs her fingers into the carpeting and bites her lip.

She rests her thighs on top of Inara’s, the slick fabric of her pants infuriating when all she wants is the feel of warm skin against her.

Inara makes her way up Kaylee’s neck; bites above her collarbone and presses slowly with her teeth so that the pain is a dull burn. It makes her so wet so suddenly that she impulsively rocks her hips closer.

“What have _you_ been thinking about today?” Inara whispers in her ear, tracing the shell of it with her tongue.

Kaylee shivers and stutters, “M-mostly about next week’s D&D session. Also been thinkin’ about that rattling noise you mentioned the Miata is m-makin’. Wanted to see if you’d let me take a look at her tonight. Could be the—" She’s interrupted by her own high-pitched whine when Inara reaches up her shirt and pinches both of her nipples, continues flicking them with her thumbs and kissing her neck.

“Wrong answer,” Inara replies, muffled against her throat. “I want to hear how you’ve been thinking about me licking your sweet cunt, tying you up and fucking you. I want to hear about how much you miss my fingers in your pussy, how much you miss screaming my name.”

“All-all of that too, yeah,” Kaylee replies with a panting, shaking voice, and moans when Inara bites her neck again.

The noise is stifled when Inara kisses her, this time with fervor and intent.

Kaylee reaches out and puts her arms around the back of Inara’s shoulders, hoists herself onto her lap and rips out the hairtie from her bun. Her hair tumbles down, and Kaylee grips it at the base of her skull.

Inara holds her weight, scratches up and down her back underneath her t-shirt. She bites and sucks at Kaylee’s lower lip, hard enough to bruise, and Kaylee retaliates with the same.

When Kaylee’s hips are flush against Inara’s, she feels a hardness pressing against her and— _fucking hell_ —groans into her mouth.

Between kisses she asks, “You’re wearing the strap-on under that?”

She feels Inara smile against her lips and slots their hips together so that Kaylee can feel it underneath her suit pants.

Kaylee grinds against the toy with abandon, can feel her wetness soak through her panties and onto Inara’s expensive suit, doesn’t give a fuck about it and neither does Inara, just needs it inside her already, needs Inara to fuck her until she can’t see straight.

Instead, Inara slides her off her lap and back onto the floor, but before Kaylee can protest, leans down and tugs at Kaylee’s panties.

Kaylee shifts her weight so that Inara can drag them up, but instead of taking them off, she leaves the at the knees, trapping them together, and reaches between Kaylee’s shins to run a gentle finger up and down her slit.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Kaylee gasps out, and writhes on the ground, giving Inara an unparalleled death-glare for teasing her like this.

Inara smiles down at her, ever-patient as she takes Kaylee apart.

She leans forward and bites Kaylee’s panties between her teeth, stretches them away and lets go playfully, a slow smile tugging at the corner of her dark red lips. “You know I like it when you beg, darling.”

Kaylee’s reply is immediate, if not gruff. _“Please.”_

“Please what?” Inara asks with a faux-confused pout.

Kaylee whines. _“Please,_ baby, finger me, eat me out, fuck me, whatever you’re going to do, just _do it_ because I’m _dying_.”

Inara grins and slides her finger into Kaylee’s wetness, slicks it and drags it up to her clit. She circles around it with two fingers gently, barely touching, but it’s enough to make Kaylee’s breath stop in her throat, squeeze her eyes shut and grit her teeth.

 _"More,”_ she begs. She wants to open her legs, to climb on top of Inara and fuck herself onto the strap-on, but she’s trapped, knees to her chest with the barest of brushes of her clit. Her skin is on fire and she wants to scream.

“Oh, like this?” Inara asks, and slides a finger inside of her.

Kaylee’s jaw falls open and she lets out a deep groan, stutters her hips so that Inara can go deeper on every thrust.

“Another,” she whispers, voice ragged and panting. Her t-shirt is dragging against her chest and rubbing against her hardened nipples and it’s all driving her to the brink way too soon.

“Bossy,” Inara replies with a smile, but complies and adds a second finger, fucks her in a steady rhythm and pulls out to circle her clit periodically.

She pulls her fingers out all the way and Kaylee wants to shout at her not to stop, this is too good, she’s too close, but Inara pulls her panties halfway up her thighs, and guides her onto her knees, bending her over the seat of the couch.

Kaylee’s still trapped with her legs closer together than she’d like, but she can move enough that she pushes back onto Inara, feels her wetness slick against the fly of Inara's pants.

With a firm hand, Inara stills her at the small of her back while she unzips herself. A cold hardness presses at Kaylee's entrance.

Kaylee starts babbling, strings of curses and pleas as Inara pulls out and slides the toy against her hot pussy, up over her ass and back down again.

At last, Inara fucks all the way into her, and she cries out, grasping at the couch cushions and slamming herself backward on every forward thrust. The toy hits her g-spot every time, and her moans become strangled and desperate.

Something clicks and a buzzing starts. Inara reaches around her and shoves a vibrator on her clit while fucking into her. She grabs Kaylee’s shirt in her fist from hem to collar and pulls back, forces Kaylee up, chest taut, and it’s all Kaylee can take. She can feel her wetness dripping down the inside of her thigh and her breathing quickens; reaches to her chest and squeezes her breasts, pinches her nipples and pulls them. Her moans turn into short, panting breaths as Inara circles the vibrator around her clit and pounds into her faster and faster.

Every inch of her skin is on fire, and she’s on the brink, staving it off as long as she can, until Inara gently bites at the back of her neck and Kaylee comes, hips thrusting of their own volition wantonly against the dildo, squirting cum that falls in a steady stream down her legs.

Before she can recover, Inara pulls out of her and sits on the couch, beckons her to climb on top.

Breathless and trembling, Kaylee manages to step out of her soaking wet underwear and toss them aside, then straddles Inara and immediately sinks back down onto the dildo. She starts a slow rhythm, sighs softly as she runs her fingers through Inara’s hair.

She reaches down and unbuttons Inara’s shirt with shaking fingers, shoves her bra cups down below her breasts and leans down to kiss down her neck and chest.

She flicks one of Inara’s nipples while sucking on the other, the fingers of one hand circling her clit while the other tugs at her own nipple.

Inara sits her up straight and lifts Kaylee’s shirt up, laves at her nipples, bites down gently and sucks on them. She looks up at Kaylee through a fan of long, dark lashes, and Kaylee groans at the sight, continuing to rock on top of her at a slow pace that’s already starting to build to a second orgasm.

Inara shifts Kaylee’s hand away from herself, runs quick, light circles with her thumb against her clit, and it’s too much sensation. She’s still so sensitive from coming once, but she forces her orgasm down, focuses on the feel of Inara’s tongue on her nipple, her teeth biting down, thinks about engines and car parts and paladin stats and zombies, but she always comes back around to the steady rhythm of her hips fucking onto the dildo, of the warm feeling of Inara beneath her, her thumb dragging across the hard nub over and over again.

Gripping Inara’s hair and biting down on her lower lip, she comes so hard that she grabs the back of the couch for purchase, fucks down onto Inara faster and harder. She squirts again and didn’t even know her body could _do_ that twice in a row, soaking into Inara’s expensive suit and riding her orgasm down, until Inara thrusts up into her g-spot, and she comes a third time, body shuddering and pulsing, shouting so much she can’t even understand the noises she’s making. Inara keeps fucking into her and she comes a fourth time and maybe even a fifth, loses count of her climaxes as she drowns in intense pleasure.

She chases her orgasm down and slumps against Inara, pressing lazy kisses to the side of her face, breathing ragged and uneven.

Inara picks her up and lays her on her back on the couch, gently pulls out, and collapses next to her. She runs a hand down Kaylee’s back, kisses her forehead and smiles. Everything is soaked and Kaylee can no longer tell if she’s hyper or sleepy, she just knows that every nerve in her body is relaxed and the way Inara’s nails drag down her back and sides is the most blissful feeling in the world.

When Kaylee finally catches her breath, Inara asks with a smile, “Time for grumpy cuddle night now?”


End file.
